Aoba Anoa
Anoa is a bright and cheerful girl with a penchant for blue. Her Ride Viper is the Vic Viper. When not saving the world, Anoa is a second year high school student at St. Gradius Academy. She has recently been recruited into the G Organization after it was found she had a large amount of Platonic power. She works hard to try and live up to the reputations of the other members, and endeavors to be friends with everyone she meets. She is voiced by Rina Sato. Initial Weaponry Otomedius S = Speed Up M = Missile D = Double L = Laser O = Option B = D-Burst Charge Otomedius Gorgeous S = Speed Up M = Missile D = Double L = Laser O = Option ? = Force Field 'Otomedius Excellent' 'Aoba Anoa (Original / St. Gradius Uniform)' S = Speed Up M = Missile D = Double L = Laser (DLC Weapon = Vector Laser) O = Option ? = Force Field Platonic Break = Homing Laser Aoba Anoa in her Riding Viper, the Vic Viper. An overall balanced character, she is good for beginners. Her options are orange in color (like those from the original Vic Viper ship) and she is capable of having four of them. Aoba Anoa (T-301) S = Speed Up M = Missile D = Double L = Laser O = Option ? = Force Field Platonic Break = Homing Laser Aoba Anoa in her Riding Viper, the Vic Viper T-301. The only actual difference with the T-301 model is that the options are blue instead of orange. The weapon set remains the same. Aoba Anoa (Hyper) Hyper Aoba Anoa and her Riding Viper, the Metalion. Aoba reaches this form and the Metalion Viper resonates with her when her Gradian blood awakens. This Hyper form is for advanced and expert players, because there is a total of nine slots on the powerup meter with the addition of Back Beam, Up Laser and Down Laser… and on top of this, she now has a maximum of two options. S = Speed Up M = Missile D = Double B = Back Beam U = Up Laser D = Down Laser L = Laser O = Option ? = Force Field Platonic Break = Homing Laser Max Power *Up Laser and Down Laser can be combined with her regular Laser, but take note that the Up AND Down Laser weapons cannot be simultaneously used, just like Metalion. *Up Laser and Double cannot be used simultaneously. *Down Laser and Missile cannot be used simultaneously. Origin *Gradius Arcade Trilogy *Gradius V *Nemesis 2 Gallery Aoba 3.jpg|Aoba in Otomedius G 20399_20071018_19_otome_02.jpg|Anoa in Otomedius A.D. Aoba 4.jpg|Aoba in Otomedius X, look her hairstyle anoa 31.png|Hyper Anoa Aoba 2.jpg|Aoba in Otomedius (The only pic disponible) Aoba 5.jpg Aoba 8.png Otomedius Aoba Viper.png Aoba 7.jpg Anoa 03.jpg Anoa 04.jpg Aoba_An.jpg|T-301 Version Anoa 05.PNG okami x - 01.PNG screenlg45.png Untitled00.png pkg.jpg|Anoa as the Vol.1 from the Otomedius-X OST 2010jz.jpg 416995252.jpg ______02__.jpg 443056020.jpg|Note: Mine Yoshizaki is also the same in their version of Soul Calibur 527098600.jpg 337650282.jpg xmas200702.jpg n0027i.jpg 139815454.jpg ﻿See Aoba Anoa/gallery Trivia *Anoa's DLC BGMs are based from the Gradius series, but focused in the Arcade Trilogy, such as "Challenger 1985", "Synthetic Life" or "In the Wind". *Anoa's alternate DLC costume is her St. Gradius school uniform in both Otomedius G and X. *In Otomedius X, the concept of her becoming more powerful with the transformation of Hyper Anoa as her Platonic power grows is great from a story perspective, but when it happens in gameplay, it strips all of your powers and weapons, leaving you to face the final stage with default speed, no weapons, and no options. *The exclusive laser weapon that comes with this outfit is the Vector Laser. It is more or less a blue-colored and expanding version of the Wave (Spread) Laser weapon, although power seems to be a bit stronger. Category:Main Characters Category:Otomedius Category:Characters